Memórias
by Lady Kourin
Summary: As lembranças nem sempre são boas para os amantes. One Shot. Radamanthis e Pandora.


Retração: "Eu não possou os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, bem como sobre seus personagens. Todos os direitos estam reservados a Masami Kurumada, o criador do manga series."

_"As boas lembranças às vezes custam muito caro para antigos amantes. One shot."_

**Memórias **

"_O selo de Athena caiu... chegou a grande hora, meu Senhor..."_ pensou enquanto contemplava a solidão de seu imenso castelo. Ela mora só desde os 3 anos quando seus pais morreram. Só lhe restava seu irmãozinho... o rei do submundo, o poderoso _Hades-sama._

Balançou suas longas madeixas prendendo-as num meio-coque no alto da cabeça. Colocou o seu melhor vestido: tão negro quanto a noite e tão brilhante quanto as estrelas.

Saiu de seus ricos aposentos para o vestíbulo do castelo. Silenciosamente acomodou-se em seu trono e suavemente empunhou seu tridente em direção a entrada. _"Logo, logo eles estarão aqui..."_ murmurou para si própria enquanto recordava as instruções dos Deuses Thanatos e Hypnos. Já fazia muitos anos que ela os havia encontrado mas suas palavras não saíram de sua memória.

Passou a mão sobre seu colar, a chave da caixa de Pandora, o portão para o mundo dos mortos, e para a sua própria destruição. Estava muito nervosa esta noite.

"_Tudo bem... não preciso me alterar, os acontecimentos já foram destinados pelo meu Senhor e eu apenas preciso transpassar meu tridente em cada um deles e depois perguntar-lhes seu nome..."_ pensou com a mão sobre o queixo. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos desfazendo o coque e deixando os negros fios caírem por seu ombro. Mencionou em arruma-los novamente, porém não havia mais tempo.

O primeiro deles chegou. Baixinho e em trajes sujos e rasgados, ele perguntou afobado o que fazia ali e chamava por alguém, dizia que não tinha sido culpa dele.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha e pensou: _"Como eu imaginava, estes homens acabaram de morrer e agora terão outra chance servindo ao meu Senhor..."_. Acenou com a mão e chamou o homem para mais perto. Levantou e cravou o tridente no coração dele e puxo logo em seguida.

O homem soltou um grito abafado e caiu de joelhos. Uma poça de sangue se formou ao seu redor, que logo evaporou e lhe cobriu o corpo na forma de uma armadura: _a Sapuris. _Agora seu pacto de sangue com Hades-sama estava firmado.

- Agora, diga-me seu nome, espectro! – ordenou ela em voz forte.

- Zelos de Sapo... da Estrela Maléfica Estranha! – respondeu também em voz forte.

Esse era o seu primeiro aliado, o primeiro espectro de Hades-sama. Ainda restavam mais 107 espectros que entravam no castelo vindos dos portões do inferno, pobres almas que não tiveram direito às duas moedas da prata e vagavam dentro do Rio Aqueronte em busca de ajuda.

"_Quão misericordioso é o meu Senhor, meu irmãozinho..."_ pensou.

Eis que o último dos mortos-vivos chegara. Trazia a cabeça baixa e caminhou em passos lentos, trazia a si mesmo desolado, imerso em desespero e agonia. Não pronunciou sequer palavra apenas encarou a moça a sua frente.

Ela arregalou os olhos e não teve reação ao encarar o rapaz. Seus olhos cor de mel, transbordavam de dor e tristeza, sua expressão pedia ajuda. Era preciso terminar com isso, depois de transpassada a lâmina em seu peito suas memórias seriam apagadas e agora ele só serviriam a Hades.

Seu espanto foi maior que sua razão, ela não conseguia se mexer. Uma força a impedia de terminar sua tarefa. Ela teria de matar aquele que foi seu primeiro amor enquanto vivo.

Percebendo que ela não acabaria com seu sofrimento, ele mesmo o fez: empurrou no peito a lâmina da amada. Seu rubro sangue tocou o chão e suas lembranças caíram no mais profundo poço do inferno.

- Di-diga-me seu nome, espectro... – gaguejou.

- Radamanthis de Wyvern. – falou em tom forte. – Um dos Kyotos do submundo.

Ela voltou ao seu tom de sempre e ordenou: - Faça o que tem de fazer e organize as tropas para o primeiro ataque. Nesse e no outro mundo o único soberano é Hades-sama! – saiu e voltou aos seus aposentos.

Os recém-espectros agora sob o comando de Radamanthis dispersaram-se da sala, restando apenas o seu superior.

"_Eu sei. Tem algo que eu não poderia ter esquecido... o que era mesmo..."_ pensou olhando a porta a qual a moça havia sumido.

De volta ao seu quarto, a moça prostou-se em frente ao espelho.

- Corrida. Eu devia estar numa corrida. Fugindo dele. – falou para o reflexo no espelho. Seu coração parecia estar a galope, querendo a todo custo escapar de seu domínio. Tomou um banho frio. A calma era tudo o que ela mais precisava.

"_Como ele pode ter feito isso... ter tirado sua própria vida duas vezes..."_ deitou em sua cama. _"Ah... eu até já tinha me conformado com tudo, com seu noivado Radamanthis... parece que você não. Oh, meu amor como pode fazer isso..."_ adormeceu imersa em suas lembranças felizes.

O senhor do tempo parecia não querer colaborar com ela, pouco ela tinha para preparar a voltar de seu soberano.

Nos últimos dias ela havia permanecido na Giudecca, controlando tudo de lá, agindo como Hades e enganando a todos. Até que não pode evitar aquele encontro...

- Espere, Padora-sama! – apressou o passo. – Há dias venho tentando lhe falar!

- Não tenho o que tratar com você. Falarei apenas com seu assistente, Lune de... como é mesmo...? – respondeu com uma certa raiva.

- Não a deterei por muito... estou quase enlouquecendo! Sei de que há alguma coisa que eu não poderia ter esquecido... sei que se trata de algo ligado a Pandora-sama... – pôs as mãos na cabeça.

"_Por que está me obrigando a isso, Radamanthis..."_ – Suas desconfianças não existem, agora me deixe ir! – falou em tom forte.

- Não...! Eu sei. – balançou a cabeça. – Eu... eu lembro de cenas de minha outra vida, nas quais nós estamos juntos e felizes...

A moça a sua frente corou levemente e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você que quis assim, já sabia das condições ao aceitar a proteção do meu Senhor.

- Sim... eram as minhas memórias... – abaixou a cabeça. – Mas por misericórdia, deixe-me entender tudo isso... – segurou-a pelos ombros.

- S-solte-me! – ordenou. – Você não tem caráter...! Quer me usar mais uma vez, não é?

Ele a olhou surpreso. _"Eu fui um mau-caráter?"_. Ela continuou a gritar, dizendo-lhe mil desaforos. _"Eu não sou isso que você diz...",_ no calor do momento ele a beijou sem sobre-avisos, silenciando aquelas palavras que tanto o machucaram.

- Ham... seu seu... cafajeste..! – 'PAFT' – ela o esbofeteou e logo desapareceu por trás das cortinas da Guidecca. Seu destino: o Muro das lamentações...

Ele passou a mão no rosto e saiu dali a passos fortes.

"_Aquele maldito... pisou uma vez, e agora que pisar de novo..."_ pensou. – Se tanto quer saber meu Kyoto, eu te contarei o passado...

Radamanthis, um dos juízes do inferno, o qual decidia o destino das almas que passavam por Caronte, via-se como o réu de seu próprio tribunal.

- Lune! – bradou acordando seu subordinado que cochilava em pleno expediente. – Onde estão Minos e Eacos?

- Hã? Perdão Senhor!! É a siesta depois do almoço... Sem não, não trabalho bem...

- Não me interesso pelo que faz. Responda-me! Onde estão os outros juízes?

- Não sei, senhor... ainda hoje não os vi por aqui... – respondeu temendo a reação de seu chefe, os seus olhos transbordavam de raiva.

- Ótimo. Saia desta cadeira e dê-me o livro. – ordenou.

- S-sim... – saiu para tomar um ar.

"_Não é certo o que vou fazer... vai contra as regras de Hades, porém..."_ pensou.

– Bem, vejamos o ano de 1963(1)... Radamanthis Williams(2)... aqui! – um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Aquela era a página com os registros de sua vida.

"_Eu era inglês, de Workshire, um pequeno distrito industrial. Filho de uma família rica, de influência comercial na região. Eu morri com 23 anos, com um tiro na boca dado por mim mesmo..."_ – Suicídio! – exclamou interrompendo a leitura. – _"Um ano antes de morrer eu conheci a Pandora. Quando viajei para a Alemanha, de férias no fim do ano. Foram momentos lindos. Passamos seis meses juntos e eu a tomei com minha esposa. Mesmo sendo novo, eu a muito custo consegui convencer o tutor dela a me deixar leva-la até meus pais para oficializarmos a nossa união. _

Mas como uma sombra negra, meus pais se puseram entre nós. No dia em que cheguei a minha casa havia outra moça, também muito bela, sentada no lugar que eu havia destinado a Pandora. Era a minha festa de noivado com a filha do sócio do meu pai. Seria um casamento de puros interesses."

Parou por uns segundos e continuou: _"Não tive como desmentir essa surpresa do destino e Pandora não quis me escutar... Saiu correndo com o coração espatifado e reduzido a mil pedacinhos... Desde então, eu nunca mais soube notícias dela, até que o dia do meu casamento chegou..."_, um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

"_Mesmo tendo aceitado me casar com ela, eu ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir encontrar Pandora... Parece que ela havia se escondido de mim, magoada e com muita certeza. Mas estou certo de que por um instante, a vi naquele lugar... não hesitei e logo entrei na capela onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Ela estava linda vestida de branco, sem dúvidas era a minha única noiva. Corri até ela, mas me dei conta da tolice que estava fazendo: me submetendo aos meus pais para satisfazer seus caprichos de dinheiro. Em poucas horas eu estaria casado morando numa casinha lá em Londres..."_ parou e virou a página.

"_Porém, com a mesma pressa a qual corri até ela, me distanciei da mesma. Nem mesmo Deus seria capaz de me achar, fugi com o que tinha no bolso e com a roupa do corpo. Vaguei por uns dias e decide procurar Pandora: foi em vão. Redigi uma carta aos meus parentes e dei a mim mesmo um tiro na boca no final de uma tarde de segunda-feira..."_ ao terminar de ler essas palavras, ele sentiu uma dor fina muito aguda e forte no peito. Sentiu algo frio descer por seus dedos: era seu sangue.

- Ugh... o ferimento da lança deve ter aberto novamente. Eu-eu devo estar morrendo de novo... – concluiu. – Pandora-sama... preciso vê-la...

Pandora estava em seus aposentos preparando-se para repousar. Sentia-se exausta principalmente depois do encontro com Radamanthis. Seu corpo e mente fatigados pediam apenas o descanso e a proteção do manto de Morfeu. Assustou-se com o som da batida da porta. Virou-se e encarou-o de frente.

- Radamanthis! – exclamou buscando seu robe para se cobrir. Estava apenas de camisola.

Ele cambaleou e caiu de joelhos apertando a mão contra o ferimento.

- Vo-você... – ela correu até ele e o ajudou a se recompor. – Por que fez isso?

- Eu... ugh... eu precisava saber... – a dor foi aumentando cada vez mais. – Foi uma cilada do meu pai, eu nunca quis e nem me casei com aquela moça... ugh... arf arf...

- Seu-seu bobo... eu não poderia ter ficado com você, acima de tudo eu sou uma serva de Hades, meu corpo pertence a ele... jamais seria permitido... – soluçou.

Ela sorriu com tristeza e abraçou o kyoto, seus braços envolveram seu pescoço e seus lábios os lábios dele. Em meio a lágrimas, com o seu cosmo ela chamou por seu tridente.

- Me perdoe, meu único e verdadeiro amor... – ao terminar de proferir tais palavras, ela empurrou a lâmina contra o peito do rapaz que soltou um grito de dor e caiu desmaiado no chão.

"_Essa era a única maneira para que não sofresse mais..."_ caiu em lágrimas e o beijou mais uma vez.

Duas servas o levaram para seu quarto e em poucas horas acordaria sem nenhuma lembrança que o levasse ao passado ou a Pandora.

- Não... eu não posso conviver com isso de novo... – tomou o tridente em suas mãos novamente.

Agora a lâmina passava por seu coração, apagando qualquer vestígio daquele amor que ela sentia. Ela caiu no chão e com o restante de sua força retirou a lâmina soltando um grito abafado. O seu rubro sangue foi se tornando cinza e sua vista foi escurecendo. Caiu desacordada.

Seu corpo foi envolto por mantos negros que formaram aquela sua túnica negra e ao abrir os olhos não mais enxergou as cores, só a destruição e Hades.

**Fim.**

xOx

**Notas do texto**

_(1) 1963 - eu fiz uma conte bem louca... como se fosse o ano de 1986 (lançamento do mangá) e ele tivesse 23 anos..._

_(2) Workshire - nem sei se é na Inglaterra... hehehe _

xOx

**Nota da Autora **

_Oie! Mais uma fanfic com este casal fofo... Esta fanfic foi feita primeiramente para o amigo secreto do site Pandora´s box, porém eu mudei de idéia e fiz outro presente, menos dramático... :P_

_Nem sei de onde saiu essa idéia meio louca... o.o_

**Lady Kourin **

_Dezembro / 2006_

xOx


End file.
